<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exquisite Ecstasies by Aurum_Auri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812334">Exquisite Ecstasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri'>Aurum_Auri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Creatures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consensual Blood Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Size Kink, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Vampire Victor, Vampire Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires Victor and Yuuri grow closer during an intimate night alone. A sequel to Temptation Given Flesh and Blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Creatures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exquisite Ecstasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quietsnowflake">quietsnowflake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the always amazing quietsnowflake, who is a wonderful human being.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Learning to drink blood properly from humans changed Yuuri’s life for the better. The aching thirst was gone. His old muzzle was left on the bedside table most evenings, traded in for a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he had met Victor and Chris, Yuuri had been half crazed, starved for whatever vital fluids he could get. Now he could satiate himself on a mortal or two a night, all without leaving them mortally wounded in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say Victor and Chris had taken him under their collective wing was a bit of an understatement. They guided him in this world of the unknown, teaching him things he’d never understood before. It was thanks to them that he recognized the signs of the paranormal underworld lurking beneath mortal noses— the symbols carved into brick walls indicating safe gathering spots, the social media groups that were exclusive to those who weren’t entirely human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, of course, programmed into Yuuri’s phone were Chris and Victor’s numbers, in case anything ever came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going out tonight after work, right?” Phichit asked, as usual. “Alone, or with Victor and Chris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri hummed as he checked his phone. There was a message from Chris in the little supernatural group chat the three of them had made. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pick you up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri fired back a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tried to wipe the grin from his face when Victor replied with a smiling emoji. Phichit threw a shirt at his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, tell me what you’re smiling over,” Phichit warned, creeping closer with a smirk. “Going out with Victooor?” He sang the last part, teasing harder as Yuuri ducked Phichit’s teaching arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris. We’re just getting food and probably getting things ready for the full moon next week. Chris gets a bit… rambunctious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean horny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get horny,” Yuuri corrected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always horny, Yuuri, that’s not just a full moon thing,” Phichit said. He put the last of his costume on, then pulled a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie over the top. “Tell Chris I like his butt when you see him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him yourself,” Yuuri said. They laughed and headed to work. It was different, working for a strip club without being uncontrollably thirsty for human blood. Regular feedings meant that Yuuri could focus on enjoying the way his vampiric stamina let him dance endlessly through the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lived for the feeling of people watching him, of feeling sexy and beautiful in a way he had never realized he could feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Victor and Chris came early to see the last of Yuuri’s performances, watching appreciatively as Yuuri swung his hips and gyrated. It always warmed Yuuri’s chest in a way he couldn’t describe. Today was not one of those days, and Yuuri found himself missing the hungry roaming of their eyes as he moved his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes had a slightly mirror-like effect in the darkness. When they watched, Yuuri could always feel those eyes piercing through him, dreaming of sex and lust and throbbing, thrusting vitality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, he ducked off the stage. Hunger burned in the back of his throat. His phone lit up with a new message and he unlocked it to check. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris had texted again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wereflu. Gonna have to pass tonight :( </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri frowned at his phone. Chris had looked fine this morning. Still, he replied </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel better. Victor, still coming?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a wistful twist in his chest when Victor agreed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor would be coming alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri clutched his heart from the sudden rush of nervousness he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he didn’t like Victor. He did. That was the problem. He liked Victor </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In the short time they’d known each other, Yuuri had started to nurse a small crush. That was what it was, just a small crush, nothing he couldn’t handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it made his dead heart flutter when Victor looked at him, and when Victor smiled? There was nothing in the world more beautiful. Yuuri felt his phone buzz in his hands, startling him from his daydreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri changed quickly and headed out to meet him, already nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor was waiting for him near the back of the room, his eyes sparkling in the low light. He was a powerful, ancient creature, and the way he could glamour himself to be indistinguishable from humans was nothing short of a marvel. But today, he wore no glamours, no illusions. This was purely Victor’s beautiful self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope Chris feels better soon. Getting sick so close to the full moon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a lying faker,” Victor said, just a hint of a frown on his face. There was an edge in his voice that Yuuri couldn’t identify. “He’s fine, don’t worry about him. He just didn’t feel like coming tonight. Come on, let’s do something fun without him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Yuuri asked. “Have anything planned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an ice rink set up in the park. We could go get some dinner and head over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri grinned. “Sounds wonderful. Let's go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor tipped his head, offering his hand to Yuuri. The fluttering in Yuuri’s dead heart only got worse. If he had more vital fluids in his body, he’d be blushing. Still, he took Victor’s hand in his own, his smile widening with a nervous trill inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fed from a lovely couple on a date, leaving their prey dazed and flushed from the pleasure of the feeding process. Yuuri privately felt joyful— their bites had an aphrodisiac in them. It went without question that the couple would be heading home for some alone time, if the heated glances they exchanged were any indication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The outdoor rink was open all night, but at this hour, the crowds were already thinning out. Victor and Yuuri slipped inside with matching grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold didn’t bother them, couldn’t nip their noses or bite the tips of their ears, and so they stayed on the ice for some time, racing and dancing and talking. Victor held Yuuri’s hands in his. The vitality from their earlier meal left them flushed and warm to the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Physical intimacy with Chris and Victor was less of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Yuuri would have expected. Skinship was a common need of certain supernatural creatures, regardless of the sexuality of the actions. Vampires might not need cuddles the same way werewolves did, but the rules around it were different than the rules of the mortal world, and Yuuri couldn’t deny the pleasure he felt when he was warm inside someone’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri bit his lip, remembering how it felt to be inside Victor’s arms last weekend, spitted on his long, thick cock… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor hummed softly. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand. Victor might not share the budding seeds of infatuation that Yuuri quietly nurtured. It would be best just to keep things as they were now. “Thinking about us taking this back to my place when we’re done,” Yuuri murmured, letting his voice get a bit husky. “I’m still just a little bit peckish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor’s answering smile was smooth, beautiful, and sultry as hell. “My greedy little Yuuri,” he murmured indulgently. “Maybe we should take this to a bedroom where your roommate can’t overhear. My place is empty. We can even be as loud as we want…” Victor drew circles with his thumb over the back of Yuuri’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri couldn’t say no to an offer like that. They traded their skates for their street shoes and started walking. Victor was quiet. Yuuri’s mind was running wild with thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was Victor just humoring him, since Chris wasn’t here? Usually their outings were all three of them. But there was also something suspicious in Chris’s excuse. Victor had even mentioned Chris was faking it, but if Chris didn’t want to come, he could just say so… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Victor didn’t want to do this alone, he didn’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri’s voice felt small as he said, “I had a lot of fun tonight, by the way. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank you. I had a lot of fun, too,” Victor said. “We should… do this more often. Just you and me. That is, if you want to?” The question tumbled out in a rush, like Victor had been waiting to ask the question all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri felt as though he couldn't breathe. Perhaps all the ice cold blood in his body turned blazing hot in the time it took to blink, because Yuuri’s cheeks were so warm he thought they must be bright red. “Yeah,” Yuuri said softly. “I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in silence, but the quiet never felt uncomfortable between them. There was something reassuring about the peacefulness. It was the simple, easy way their fingers wove together, and the stillness of a cool, starlit night, their breath clouding up as it rose into the midnight sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without Chris, they had a different dynamic entirely, but not in a bad way. Anticipation settled in the back of Yuuri’s throat. This would be their first time doing this alone, just the two of them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor loosened his tie from his neck, his shoes left by the door. Yuuri toed off his own shoes and followed Victor into the bedroom. He felt lured there, as though a siren had seduced him in and away from his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, they’d flirted a bit, and things had always been physical between them since the first night they had met. But usually Chris was involved in some way, watching or touching, teasing them. Tonight was unexplored territory. But Yuuri desperately wanted to make this good for Victor, regardless of Victor’s true feelings for Yuuri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Yuuri’s feelings were reciprocated, it would be more than Yuuri could have ever hoped for, but even if they weren’t… if this was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> between them, purely physical with no emotional ties… Yuuri could live with that, too. He would give Victor this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile was genuine when he turned to Victor inside the bedroom. The corners of his lips pulled up with a teasing edge, drawing Victor into his little strip show. This was Yuuri’s livelihood, after all, and if there was one thing Yuuri could do, it was use his body to generate a bit of carnal lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands roamed over his clothes, drawing Victor’s gaze along the tips of his fingers and over his body. He loosened his coat, letting it spill over his shoulders and gather at his elbows. His head tipped to expose his throat. Victor’s eyes gleamed in the low light of the room, hungry, desiring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri wanted that perfect veneer of mortality to shatter. He wanted to see Victor become the true beast of his nature, wanted Victor to devour him and be devoured in turn. He wanted to drop all the pretenses between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a game. Yuuri thumbed at the waistband of his trousers. He popped the button, then pulled away. His hands tugged and pulled and moved along his shirt, teasing the hem to reveal a narrow strip of skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri wanted, more than anything else, to see Victor’s perfect control break, for Victor to grab him between the legs and palm roughly at Yuuri’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. He wanted Victor to mouth at his throat with a scrape of sharp teeth, so close to drawing blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vampires by nature were gluttonous beasts, never to be truly satisfied. And if this was true, Yuuri was willing to let Victor glut on his blood and fuck all that vital essence back into him with his beautiful, massive cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A muffled whine slipped from Yuuri’s lips before he could stop it, his thighs rubbing together as he felt a sinking wave of pleasure ripple through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor smiled. His teeth were pointed with the slightest suggestion of bestial fangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Victor purred softly. Yuuri shivered in delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking about your giant cock fucking me,” Yuuri murmured. “You pushing me down and filling me up, so full I can barely take it… And then when I think I can’t bear any more, you push the rest of your cock inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He savored the filthy words, the way Victor visibly groaned and palmed his trousers. “Is that so? Is my big cock too much for you to take?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” Yuuri grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His strip tease moved a little faster now. The coat was discarded with a turn of his wrist, crumpling into a pile on the floor. Victor’s hands settled on his waist, and Yuuri hummed. He let those smooth, beautiful hands guide his shirt over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri unbuttoned each button of Victor’s shirt. Victor’s hands settled heavily on Yuuri’s ass, giving the flesh there a generous squeeze through Yuuri’s jeans. Victor’s nose brushed Yuuri’s throat. Anticipation curled in Yuuri’s stomach. At last, he finished unbuttoning Victor’s shirt, and he turned to his own pants, pulling away from Victor’s touch with a little spin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed in nothing but his underwear, he made a show of discarding them last, before falling back onto Victor’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sprawled out. The sheets were silky soft, endlessly fine against his naked skin. And then Victor was there, kneeling over Yuuri’s body, still mostly dressed as he surrounded Yuuri. His trousers bulged with the size of his straining erection. He covered Yuuri, embraced him, overwhelmed him with the heat of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri’s senses were shot, consumed entirely in every way with Victor, Victor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Victor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The taste, the touch, the sight, smell, sound of Victor— Victor’s breath on Yuuri’s skin, the sound of Victor’s dead heart racing, the sweet metallic tang of blood on Victor’s lips from their dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first kiss of the night was messy, and Yuuri would have it no other way. Their eagerness showed, the frantic harshness of Victor’s breath with Yuuri’s, their fangs catching on teeth and lips and tongue. It drew blood, and they eagerly lapped it up before the wounds could seal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor’s hand circled Yuuri’s neck, guiding his head back with a soft touch. It exposed Yuuri’s naked throat, the silky white skin. Yuuri’s lashes fluttered against his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t bear the wait, and yet the anticipation had never made him feel so alive. Victor’s breath puffed over his skin, right over the veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both held still in that quiet few seconds, both waiting for the moment of bliss, the explosion of sensation. The anticipation burned like a brand against his damned soul. His breath came harsher, faster, sharper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wordless plea formed on his lips, but never came. Victor sank his teeth in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri let out a rich sound of pleasure as Victor’s fangs pierced deep into his skin. The flash of pain was so brief, it was easy to miss, quickly fading into waves of pleasure. Victor groaned against Yuuri’s skin, the sound mixing with Yuuri’s high breathy gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor’s hands splayed over Yuuri’s chest, bleeding heat into Yuuri’s skin. The tips of his fingers stroked over his skin, taking special care of Yuuri’s nipples. Victor tipped his head, feeding a little more intently. Yuuri’s legs quivered and fell a little further apart, accepting Victor between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor drank in blood with the same readiness as he drank in Yuuri’s voice, playing Yuuri’s nipples with all the skill of a gifted musician. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri’s head was spinning. Victor’s roaming hands made short work of Yuuri’s underwear. His lips never pulled away, drinking deep as he pulled Yuuri into his arms and flush against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri keened softly as Victor guided him onto his knees, already intuiting this new position. He shuffled himself up. His arms encircled Victor’s head, cradling his lover against him to keep Victor’s sweet lips pressed to his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor’s fingers slipped inside him briefly, slick and wet with cool lube. There was something perfunctory in the way he coated Yuuri’s body in lube, but at the same time taking care to make it feel good as well. Victor took great pains to let his fingers massage and stroke the silken skin inside Yuuri’s body. Yuuri crooned as Victor worked him over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head was dizzy and light. All the vital energy he had fed on today was nearly gone, drawn out with Victor’s hungry kiss. There was some shuffling, and then the yawning emptiness of fingers being pulled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victor…” Yuuri whispered. He ached for this on every level. “Please, fuck me, I need you…” His thighs trembled from the sheer force of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> tearing him apart inside. His fangs bit into his lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips tipped down. The head of Victor’s cock brushed the tightly furled muscle of his entrance, missing once, before finding purchase on the second stroke. Yuuri sucked in a breath, smiling into Victor’s hair as the broad head of Victor’s cock pushed inside him. He sighed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body accepted Victor readily, though slowly. The strain made him whine, but even with Victor’s substantial girth and length, Yuuri could take it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their positions often rotated between the three of them, but Yuuri’s favorite position was always beneath Chris or </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>beneath Victor. There was something about Victor’s cock, and the way it pressed inside him, the way it moved, the way it filled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri was obsessed with the way their bodies interlocked. It always felt like Victor was carving out a place inside him that was just for him. They were connected more deeply than anyone else could ever be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he put his arms around Victor, when Victor did the same to him, everything seemed to slide into place. He could feel the world fall to the wayside, every little piece and fragment of the universe so unimportant compared to the rush of life energy flowing between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wet slap of skin filled the air as Yuuri began to rock up and down. Victor didn’t push him, content to let Yuuri find his own pleasure atop Victor’s thick cock. Victor drew away with one last drag of his tongue over Yuuri’s neck. His kiss tasted coppery and sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Done already?” Yuuri teased. His eyes fluttered in bliss as Victor’s cock soundly struck his prostate, stimulating the nerves and drawing a sharp hitch in Yuuri’s breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor’s answering smile was warm enough to melt even the coldest ice. “Don’t tempt me. Let’s see if you’ve been practicing…” Victor murmured, tipping back his head. His throat was so long and beautiful, a column of pristine white skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri could feel his fangs pushing against his lower lip. His eyes fluttered as he sank back down onto Victor’s cock, watching his body open up and take every inch Victor had to give. Then his eyes closed, and Yuuri bit down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taste of Victor’s blood was incomparable. It was every last earthly indulgence, every sin and symphony under the sun, and still better than all those things by far. Yuuri could feel his body sing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor moaned beneath him. Their pace grew unsteady as Victor slowly exhaled. “Yuuri,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri groaned into Victor’s neck, latching himself a little more firmly to that sweet, slender throat. His nails sank deep into Victor’s shoulder. Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair with just the right edge of roughness, the sharp drag of his fingertips over the scalp sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies rutted and ground together, writhing with heat and fire and ecstasy. Everything felt perfect and right. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hips and slammed his own pelvis up, thrusting hard enough to make Yuuri throw back his head and scream. Blood trickled messily down Victor’s shoulder and chest when Yuuri let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were moving faster than conscious thought, driven by animal impulse. Yuuri groaned in raw ecstasy as his neck was pierced through once more by Victor’s bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing in the world felt better than this. He shuddered and came hard on their stomachs. Victor bent Yuuri back against the bed as though it were nothing and began railing Yuuri’s ass for all it was worth. There was only pleasure, endless surges trilling all the way to his fingers and toes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor finished inside with a low groan, his lips bruising against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri stroked Victor’s hair as the trembling, shaky, post-orgasmic warmth spread through him. They laid there in silence for some time, leisuring in the lazy kind of calm that settled over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri’s mind was empty, blissfully so. There was only room in his head for thoughts of Victor: of the way Victor’s hands felt on his skin, the touch of Victor’s lips on his throat, the taste of Victor on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the quiet, Victor looked at him with a strange look on his face. Yuuri lifted an eyebrow. “Something wrong?” he murmured sleepily. He stroked Victor’s hair, smiling when Victor leaned into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking how nice this is… how I never want this moment to end.” There was something oddly serious in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri smiled softly. “I feel the same. It was really nice. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for joining me, even if Chris couldn’t make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Victor laughed. “Darling, you know he’s faking it, right? He wanted to give us-” Victor broke off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri felt his smile grow a little warmer. “A night to ourselves?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor nodded, gathering Yuuri’s hand in his own and kissing the knuckles. His touch was softer than the faintest brush of feathers, as though he were afraid Yuuri would take flight and leave him. Perhaps Yuuri would, if he wasn’t so warm and cozy. Perhaps if he was more of a fool, or more blind to things between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri was a fool, but he was a fool in love. “I know Chris is faking it. But I’m glad, because we got to be together tonight. He’s a good friend. I wasn’t kidding when I said we should do this more,” he said idly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor laughed, spritely and almost fey from the way his blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bedroom. “Yuuri, Yuuri, then let me tell you this,” he said urgently, clutching Yuuri’s hands a little more firmly. There was a gleam in his gaze, something so beautiful that Yuuri couldn’t look away. “I’ve lived too long knowing loneliness. Were I a younger man, I would perhaps draw this out more, but I don’t want to risk losing even a second with you. Yuuri, truthfully, in every sense of the words, I’m deeply, madly in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri’s chest swelled, his dead heart racing. If he didn’t say it now, he’d lose his nerve. “Good. Because I’m madly in love with you,” Yuuri replied in a whisper. The kiss was sudden, but not unexpected in the least. It melted, warm and slow between them, like honey on their tongues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri could taste his own blood in Victor’s mouth. It sent a little thrill through him, an eagerness that simmered deep in his core. “I love you,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor moaned into the kiss at the words, his hands clutching desperately at Yuuri. His kisses turned to rapid pecks, his voice breathless as he whispered between kisses, “I love you, love you, more than the sun, the stars, my Yuuri, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Yuuri.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Victor,” Yuuri said. He tasted the words, and he liked the feel of them, the way it was so plain and obvious and pure. “Mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All yours,” Victor crooned, as they fell together back into the nest of bedsheets. Their arms curled around one another, and the night slipped away from them between slow kisses. “For as long as you’ll have this old, besotted fool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever,” Yuuri said with an indulgent smile, leaving one last kiss to Victor’s nose. “For as long as it takes you to get sick of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Victor declared. And that would be the most divine thought of them all, wouldn’t it? An eternity in each other’s arms. Life beyond life. A love more lasting than the seas and skies. Together forever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>